


Omelette du Frottage

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Frottage, M/M, NSFW Art, Visible Genitalia (Penises)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Circle boyfriends going at it in the dark nook of Kinloch Hold
Relationships: Anders/Karl Thekla
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostGarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: made a version with Anders wearing Apprentice robes. I think it contrasts better with Karl's Enchanter red (and empathizes age gap)

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to a meme "Omelette Du Fromage". The "pun" probably doesn't make any sense (especially for French-speaking people), but I thought it sounded funny so... Sorry.


End file.
